


Familiar, Electric, Home

by lesbianwisdom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Romance, apologies if it seems ooc, but to be honest there is a severe lack of sunstone fics on here, i hope i got the characterization of everyone ok, i love ruby and sapphire and garnet so much, idk what this is, it's... gay, just take it, other characters are rather minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianwisdom/pseuds/lesbianwisdom
Summary: A brief series of Rupphire-/Garnet-centric vignettes vaguely following the events of Change Your Mind.





	Familiar, Electric, Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there are no glaring errors in this! It was written on a whim. Anyhow, enjoy, and do let me know what you think! :)

The Crystal Gems and their human allies had their work cut out for them. 

It had been a busy few weeks since the corrupted gems were healed. Getting their friends, both old and new - as well as former enemies - accustomed to an Earth they had never known had begun to present challenges they did not - could not - anticipate. Not to mention that old wounds often took a long time to heal, no matter how well one thought they had a handle on the past. Besides, plenty of challenges still lay ahead: gems and humans who still needed to be freed; an authoritarian society which could not be dismantled overnight, even with the most cheeky of comebacks; and the aftermath of…. well, everything else. 

Despite it all, Ruby and Sapphire found themselves happier than they had been in a long time. By extension, so did Garnet. With the bond between her components both reaffirmed and strengthened, she felt simultaneously old and new. And after so many trials and tribulations, it seemed that things were finally looking up for her and her team - no, her _family._

True, having her big day interrupted was... not ideal, to put it kindly. Nor was the ordeal they all had gone through on Homeworld, a place to which they had never wanted to return. But to see her friends again… to see the dawn of Era 3… that had meant everything. 

After things - relatively speaking - settled down, Ruby and Sapphire had taken to spending some more time unfused. Never for too long, it still felt unnatural to be separated for prolonged periods of time - and Garnet loved being alive too much to give up her existence entirely. But to hold and experience each other as complex individuals who happened to be in love was special in its own way.

All of it gave Garnet a rush whenever she was back together, one that was a more potent version of the same strength which had always been inside her. 

It was familiar. It was electric. It was home. 

~~~~~~~~

Sunstone huffed as they hefted the final slab of wood into place. Pearl followed close behind them, making sure everything was properly nailed down and stable. 

“Alright, my dudes, now _that’s_ gnarly!”

Sunstone wore a characteristic grin of self-assurance as they dusted off their large hands. They stepped back to admire their handiwork, each of their smaller hands perched on either hip.

Amethyst sauntered up to them, arms swinging jovially. 

“Alright, Double S!” Amethyst’s punctuated her words with a whoop and a fist pump. “The temple almost looks as good as it did before it was attacked by evil space dictators!” 

Her tone may have been a tad sarcastic, but it was true. Thanks to Bismuth and Pearl, the reconstruction of the temple was coming along quite nicely. The exterior was nearly completed, and while they still had to expand the interior to accommodate the influx of new Crystal Gems, that would not be too difficult a task. 

“Well, Deep Cut,” Sunstone said, “it’ll look even better than that before you know it.” The hand with Sapphire’s gem gave a thumbs up. “Nice work out there. We couldn’t have done it without you.” With one of their larger hands, they gave Amethyst an encouraging pat on the head. 

“Yeah, well, your motivational catch phrases were pretty good, too, you know,” Amethyst said, rubbing the back of her neck. She tried not to make it too obvious, but it was clear that she was very pleased upon hearing the praise. 

“Well, you and I both know power of teamwork and believing in yourself! You’re a star!” Sunstone paused before adding, “Metaphorically speaking.” 

Amethyst was positively beaming. 

“Sunstone,” Pearl called. Amethyst and Sunstone turned to face their companion, who was nodding in satisfaction. “Thank you for your assistance, the structure is quite stable. I think that’ll do!” She clapped her hands together and gave a small smile.

“Awww,” whined Amethyst, “you’re not sticking around?” 

“Wish I could,” Sunstone said, “but everything has its time and place.” The hearty fusion clapped Pearl and Amethyst on the back. If they were sad about leaving, they didn’t show it.

“Just remember, if you ever need your rocking pal Sunstone again, Steven and Garnet are always here to help!”

With that, they unfused, leaving Steven and Garnet in their wake. Both looked quite pleased. 

“So what else do we need?” Steven asked cheerfully, looking up at Garnet and the others. 

“Just a few more additions,” Pearl said, examining some very detailed blueprints Bismuth had drawn up for other temple renovations. 

“How ‘bout some grub?” Amethyst said dramatically, laying an arm across her forehead. “I can’t waits no more! Soon I’m gonna start eating the sand!” 

“Oh please, you just had some nails ‘as a treat’ twenty minutes ago,” Pearl grunted. “All our _spare_ nails, I might add.” Despite the chiding words, her voice was more fond than exasperated. 

“What can I say, P, I love leftovers.” 

“I need a honeymoon.” This came from Garnet, who had been silent until now. Just how much she joking was unclear, but Steven opted to laugh anyway. 

“The moon of this planet does not contain any honey, Garnet,” Pearl muttered absently, “nor have I heard of any moon being composed of honey.” Most of her attention was focused on Bismuth’s blueprints, but she still found it in her to correct someone about astronomy. 

“Although...” she mused, “the universe is quite vast and expanding at an exponential rate. I am _very_ well-acquainted with the cosmos, after all” - a touch of pride entered her voice - “but it is possible, if highly improbable, that there might exist a galaxy where a honey-like substance is produced on a planetoid orbiting another celestial body…” 

Amethyst rolled her eyes affectionately.

“Nerrrrrd,” she called, flopping on her belly in the sand. Pearl chose to ignore the comment. Steven giggled. 

“That’s not what a honeymoon means, Pearl!” 

“Oh.” She blinked. “So... what _is_ it then?” 

“It’s a thing that people do right after they get married,” he explained. “It’s like when they take a vacation, just for the two of them, to celebrate this new stage of their life together.” His voice was dreamy as he clasped his hands close to his chest, eyes becoming stars.

“And to get it ooonnn,” Amethyst drawled from her position on the ground. She waggled her eyebrows at Garnet. “Isn’t that right, G? Aren’t Ruby and Sapphire basically always in honeymoon mode?” The purple gem cackled as Pearl went from staring blankly to flushing a bright cyan blue. 

“Amethyst, that’s hardly an appropriate comment to make!” she hissed. 

“Well, I think Ruby and Sapphire should totally go for it,” Steven said cheerfully, Amethyst’s insinuation going completely over his head. “I think they deserve a nice break with all that’s been going on. Plus,” he added with a solemn salute, “we’ll hold down the fort until you get back!” 

Garnet ruffled his hair and laughed. 

“I’ll consider it.” 

~~~~~~~~

Steven fell asleep very early into Greg’s bedtime story that night. Garnet took a few moments to watch his tiny chest rise and fall to the soothing rhythm of sleep, smiling fondly. He was tired out after a long day of being a good helper, sweet boy. 

She went to the deck outside the house and nodded to Greg as he joined her. After some idle chatter, he decided to call it a day as well. Bidding Garnet good night, he descended the stairs and made his way to the van. Garnet raised a hand in farewell, and from her vantage point, she saw him return the gesture before driving away. 

Garnet leaned over the railing, elbows resting comfortably on the wood. 

She had always found the beach beautiful at this time of the night. Glittering stars reflecting upon the ocean waters made the waves seem like some celestial blanket, always alive, always flowing, always changing. 

_Like the rivers of time_ , she thought. The revelation made her smile. 

She studied the gems in her palms for a few moments - pensive, content - before taking a deep breath and allowing herself to dissolve. 

Ruby and Sapphire took her place. They stood hand-in-hand by the stairs. 

In the past such a separation may have sent them into a panic. Now, though, they found themselves soothed by the thought that Garnet would always exist within them. She was born in Ruby’s very first act of love towards Sapphire, when she pushed Sapphire out of harm’s way. She grew up as Sapphire stood steadfast by Ruby’s side and defended her from those who would jeer at her for being a “common” soldier. She became a source of strength for others as Ruby and Sapphire grew increasingly protective of the gems they loved. 

She was the way their fingers intertwined when they danced, the push and pull of their physical forms when they made love, the electricity generated by the mingling of their fire and ice. 

She was the love that did not ask them to sacrifice themselves, but instead nurtured the best in each other. She always had been. 

“So… what would be your dream vacation?” Ruby asked. She draped an arm around Sapphire’s shoulder. “An ocean cruise? A tour of ancient ruins? A flight across the galaxies?” The corners of Sapphire’s lips quirked upwards. 

“Still thinking about a honeymoon?” she asked, amused. Ruby smiled warmly. 

“Maybe. I just love the thought of spending time with my _wife_.” 

Sapphire’s subtle smile grew into a full grin. 

“Mmm… I love it when you call me that.” She leaned into Ruby and nuzzled the red gem’s cheek. 

“Well, I love _you_ ,” Ruby murmured, turning her head and planting a tender kiss underneath Sapphire’s covered eye. 

“I love you too.” 

The two pressed their foreheads together and gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“It’s all so strange,” Ruby said softly. She cupped Sapphire’s cheek with her free hand. “After millennia, our lives have been turned upside down in fewer than two decades.” 

“In more ways than one,” Sapphire added dryly. 

“Yeah, having to get along with our former dictators is pretty weird.” 

Sapphire snorted. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever forgive them, Ruby. Not even Pink Diamond. I get why she did what she did… sort of.” Sapphire fiddled with the front of Ruby’s shirt and her voice became quiet. “But I’m still angry.”

“Me too,” Ruby admitted. “I love Steven, and he may be fine with the Diamonds now, but I- I just can’t be!” 

“Not after everything we’ve been through,” Sapphire finished Ruby’s train of thought. After a few moments of silence, she added, “It’s all so complicated isn’t it, though, Ru?” 

“Hm?” 

“Some things are way worse, but some things are also way better. Our friends are back, for one.”

“Heh, I guess that’s true. It’s just…” Ruby’s voice trailed off. 

She didn’t need to finish the sentence. _Everything is different now, and we need to learn how to navigate it all. Good and bad._ A sentiment expressed by Bismuth sometime before the wedding, and one with which everyone had solemnly agreed, Ruby and Sapphire included. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Sapphire assured her wife. “Even the parts we don’t like.” 

Ruby only smiled in response. 

The couple stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Sapphire spoke again. 

“Well,” she said somewhat slyly, “I suppose some things never change.” Ruby tilted her head. 

“Oh?” 

“I still fall in love with you every single day.” 

“Sapphy!” Ruby’s voice bubbled with laughter. 

“It’s true,” Sapphire insisted, feeling her cheeks warm up at the nickname. It was one she had heard a million times over millennia, but it never failed to bring a blush to her face. “Even when we’ve fought…” She toyed with the wedding band around her ring finger. “Even during the difficult times, I have loved you more than I knew I could love anyone.” She brushed aside her blue hair and gazed into Ruby’s eyes earnestly. “I have loved you for thousands of years, and I don’t need to future vision to know that I will love you for thousands more.” 

Ruby couldn’t help the joyful tears that spilled from her eyes as she pulled Sapphire into a loving embrace. She always had been the emotional type. 

“I am so unbelievably lucky to be married to you,” she said, sniffling. 

Sapphire grinned. 

“Married?” the blue gem cooed. “I do like the sound of it myself. But, _my dear wife_ ,” - Sapphire could feel Ruby’s shoulders shake as she chuckled - “I think I am the lucky one.” 

Ruby made a hiccuping sound as she tried giggling through her tears. 

They stayed that way for a while, rocking back and forth in each other’s arms, and occasionally kissing. The night was quiet except for the soft sounds of lips meeting and the gentle roar of the waves.

“I never want to lose you - or me or Garnet - again,” Ruby breathed into Sapphire’s hair. 

“Neither do I,” Sapphire murmured. “And I promise you, we won’t.” She stroked Ruby’s sturdy shoulders with her gloved hands. “We’ll always be together… even when we’re apart.” 

Sapphire pulled Ruby in for one more kiss, and then a few more. A brilliant glow enveloped the two. When it had faded, Garnet was standing there. She hugged herself, closed her eyes, and smiled. 

She felt something beautiful and powerful course through her. 

It was familiar. It was electric. It was home.


End file.
